


Come to My Window

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graduation!, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I swear to God, M/M, tendou is my spirit animal, this is my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: I saw this post on Tumblr and decided to write it out!ThepersonpersonUshijima and Tendou are probably on a friendship level where Tendou can break into Ushi’s room through the window and Ushi won’t question it





	Come to My Window

Ushijima shouldn’t have been very surprised when there was a light tapping on his window at midnight, the day before his high school graduation. Turning from his right side to his back, he looked towards his window, and sure enough, there sat Tendou; thighs straddling the thick tree branch that reached close to the side of the Ushijima household.

Pushing his blankets aside, Ushijima rose from his bed, his feet nearly silent on the wood floor. Quietly, he unlatched his window and pushed it up as Tendou leaned forward on his hands.

“Please do not kill yourself before our graduation,” Ushijima said bluntly, moving back from the window as Tendou scrambled his long body into his bedroom. The redhead laughed breathlessly, looking up at the other teen. He shivered a bit from the chill night air that seeped in from the window, but made no move to close it, choosing instead to watch as Tendou flopped down on his bed, shoe-ed feet hanging over the edge.

“Will you get dressed and come somewhere with me?” Tendou asked in the still quiet, propping his head up on his hand. His hair drooped a bit- most likely lacking hair product, Ushijima thought. He watched a thin hand come up to brush the droopiness back and in that moment, Ushijima would’ve said yes to anything that Tendou had asked of him.

“Is that a yes?” Tendou asked as Ushijima moved to pull on a pair of jeans over top of his boxers, the redhead clambering into a sitting position on his bed. He nodded silently, opening his closet door to find a hoodie to go over his sleep shirt. Tendou let out a tiny, happy hoot, before Ushijima felt arms wind around his waist. “Let’s go wreck this town!”

“I refuse to do any sort of vandalization, Tendou.” Ushijima said in a quiet voice as his best friend gripped his wrist, tugging him over towards his open window. “And can we not just take the front door? Surely, it’s much safer.”

Tendou paused, turning to smile at Ushijima, his eyes bright with mischief and excitement. “Oh, Wakatoshi-kun, live a little.”

“That’s the thing, Tendou,” Ushijima said as Tendou carefully shimmied his way back out onto the tree branch. “I am living, and I really don’t want to die from a simple tree fall.”

Tendou laughed softly, his head tilting towards Ushijima as the larger man made his way onto the tree branch. “I won’t let you fall, you big lug.”

A long, thin hand reached for his, and Ushijima stared as he inched closer to the redhead, smiling as he smiled. Taking Tendou’s hand within his own, he allowed his friend to guide him down the tree, telling him where the best foothold was, and where to watch out. Before he knew it, they were both safely on the ground.

“In all my years of climbing that giant thing, I’ve never came back down with another tree beside me.” Tendou teased, nudging Ushijima’s waist with his elbow as they walked down the drive away from the Ushijima household. Ushijima glanced back, a sort of weird anxiety crawling over him.

“I hope my parents do not notice that I’ve gone out,” he stated, before thrusting his hands into his hoodie pockets and looking over at his best friend. The redheaded man just shrugged, and simply said, “Live a little, Waka-kun~”

 

* * *

 

 

“Honestly, Tendou, what are we doing?”

The night whizzed by them as Tendou drove around, his hair shifting from the open window’s air. Ushijima leaned his arm outside of his own open window, allowing the wind to push his hand up and down. The redhead laughed as he glanced over at him.

“We’re going on an adventure, Waka-kun~” He smiled, shifting his hands on the steering wheel. “Where should we go?”

“You didn’t have anywhere in specific?”

Tendou rolled his eyes over to stare at Ushijima. “Now, Wakatoshi. If I had picked out a destination, it wouldn’t be an adventure.”

“Then what should we do?”

Tendou made a sharp turn, leading out of Miyagi, towards the fields. “Let’s go scream into the night.”

“I do not think-” Ushijima started, but a thin hand slapped over his mouth and he found himself catching his breath, and falling silent.

The moonlight looked amazing reflected in Tendou’s smile.

 

* * *

 

 

The car was barely stopped and turned off before Tendou was out of it and rushing out into the empty field before them. Ushijima shook his head at his best friend, slowly unbuckling and making sure he closed both of their open doors.

“You are not of sound mind,” Ushijima noted, watching Tendou dance and spin around in the overgrown grass. The redhead looked at him, his smile wide and joyful before he flung himself at him, arms wrapping tight around his shoulders.

“But, you wouldn’t have me any other way, would you, Waka-kun~?”

Ushijima could swear that his skin sang as Tendou pressed a hand to the back of his neck. “No, I would not.”

“Good,” Tendou smiled, retracting his arms. He seemed to slow, to pause in his fluid movement for one second, his eyes lifting to meet Ushijima. “You know how I said I didn’t have a plan?”

Ushijima nodded, “You said it would not be an adventure with one in place.”

“I lied,” Tendou said, biting his bottom lip. “I wanted you to come out with me for a reason.”

Ushijima inched closer as Tendou stared at him, his posture strong. “What is it, Tendou?”

Tendou took a deep breath, before letting I all out in a gust. “Wakatoshi, I’ve been in love with you for years. Will you -”

“Yes,” Ushijima reached out for a moment before tucking his hand back to his side. “Te- Satori, yes. To anything you ask of me.”

“You like me too?”

Ushijima saw the uncertainty in those eyes and he nodded, “I have recently been noticed my affections for you. I apologize for it taking so long.”

“Don’t be sorry, you big lug,” Tendou laughed, leaning until his forehead was against Ushijima’s shoulder.

“Do you wish to be boyfriends, Satori?” Ushijima asked, his hands rising to rest against Tendou’s upper arms. “Or just lovers? Or anything else?”

“I want to be your boyfriend,” Tendou muttered against Ushijima. “I want us to be able to go on dates, and I want to be able to have an actual reason to feel jealous every time some tiny girl decides to confess to you.”

“I accept,” Ushijima told him, wrapping his arms around him. “Nothing would make me happier.”

“Good, because if you would’ve rejected me, I would’ve avoided you for ages.”

“Please do not avoid me, Satori, that would not make me feel okay.”

“Oh, Lord, you big lug.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!


End file.
